


污水厂脑洞08

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [7]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞08

还是搞金威廉，陈斌X金威廉。

陈斌其实是个不算特别渣的渣男，渣表现在他滥情，不渣表现在失去之后他会非常珍惜。  
陈斌的渣还表现在上床的时候他永远以自己享受到为尺度，金威廉是这么认为的。  
但是金威廉宝贝没想过他自己也挺纵容陈斌这么干，比如陈斌掐着他的乳头让他喊老公，他就乖乖喊了，后入的时候用点力，他就老老实实喊哥哥，陈斌艹他艹到兴头上说老公射你肚子里好不好。  
呸，说不好有用吗。  
但是金威廉还是吐着舌头含含糊糊的说射到里面会怀孕的。  
又不是伯邑考！而且伯邑考也是假孕。  
总之金威廉是真的很纵容陈斌了。  
大概就是看穿了陈斌心里那点事儿。  
心疼。  
和金威廉交往之后，陈斌家里也不乱七八糟了，还是一股男人在家的样子，但是该干净的干净，该井井有条的井井有条，套子也不是用的时候翻半天，客厅洗手间和卧室柜子里都放着，各种口味各种款式。  
基本不用。  
更正：基本不用在正确的途径。  
陈斌喜欢内射金威廉，所以套子一般是拿来玩情趣的。  
比如看金威廉用嘴给自己套套子，射到套子里之后看金威廉怎么把里面的精液倒在手上舔，舔完了还舔套子。  
生日的时候用一大把荧光绿套子吹气球，金威廉的猫唇都累坏了。  
不过没有口交累人。  
金威廉口交技术一开始很一般，他又不像庄森，他还懒。庄森告诉他怎么才能让男朋友舒服，金威廉还说他为了讨好小男朋友无所不用其极，是不是怕自己被艹太多后面都不紧了，结果被庄森挠痒痒挠得鬼哭狼嚎，还被然然和小花一起洗脑。“大哥哥的穴像是第一次一样紧哦，如果不好好扩张，就像是强奸大哥哥一样！不过这样子大哥哥也很喜欢。”  
陈斌被口的不舒服，就不高兴了。  
于是金威廉就得受苦，一开始陈斌还心疼他，老二伸进去个头就算了，后来不行，一定要吃下去，按着金威廉的脑袋硬是让他吞到根。第一次的时候金威廉喉咙痛了一天，说话都是哑的，不理陈斌。  
陈斌就哄他，金威廉好哄，就想是不是之前口陈斌，陈斌真的不舒服啊。  
废话，只口龟头怎么会舒服。  
于是金威廉不耻下问，每个哥哥都请教了。  
这里需要插入金威廉在哥哥们的指导下口假阴茎，黑色的跟陈斌尺寸差不多的塑胶玩具，艰难地口。  
金威廉觉得这样子自己完全不爽啊。  
结果哥哥们都口的很爽的样子，展耀还可以一边口一边发出猫咪一样的淫叫。  
金威廉觉得自己未够班，连看上去最无能的高阳都可以口两根！虽然只吃下去一半。  
自己练习好了去口陈斌，本来以为好艰难，结果热的真正的大鸡巴插到嘴巴里的时候，就自动的想要吞下去了。  
陈斌有点惊讶，但还是抚摸着金威廉的喉咙鼓励他。  
“乖孩子。”  
金威廉觉得自己是小狗狗，被夸奖了好开心。  
唯一遗憾的就是这次精液简直是直接射进食道里，都没有尝到。  
金威廉一开始也不愿意颜射。  
“很恶心啊！”  
结果被陈斌抓着头发射了一脸，躲都躲不开，嘴巴里有，眼睫毛被糊住，连头发上都有。  
还被陈斌抓着手指，一点点把精液按摩开。  
回去和哥哥们告状，哥哥们表示也没有办法。  
“明轩大哥一定有办法的吧？”  
郝明轩也没有。  
蓝爵做的更过分一点。郝明轩被他非人的耐力艹到动弹不得的时候，他对着郝明轩绯红的脸颊撸了一管，全都射在郝明轩脸上，刻意没有清理掉，第二天郝明轩起来的时候，头发都被干掉的精液变成一绺一绺的了。  
庄森表示：你可以用精液美容安慰自己。  
金威廉好奇：真的可以吗。  
庄森：没有科学证据表明哦，我愚蠢的只会打游戏的弟弟。  
但是皮肤确实是变好了，更可能是爱情的力量。  
但是庄森真的可以靠吃然然和小花的精液就饱了，这可能是......这可能是他常年需要做手术饭吃得少胃缩小了的缘故。  
金威廉不怎么肯定了。  
回家之后还是该被颜射就被颜射，陈斌很喜欢金威廉被颜射时候迷茫的眼神。  
而且好看。  
真的好看。  
金威廉被搞到全身都是体液的时候，特别的好看。  
但是陈斌舍不得把他拿去分享，虽然他自己艹过庄森，但是金威廉是不一样的。  
慢慢调教吧，反正是自己的男朋友。  
陈斌不加班了，按时回家。  
开朗了点，和同事交流更多了。  
“你还喜欢打游戏啊？”同事问。  
“没有，这个主播有意思。”陈斌说。  
金威廉直播的时候话很多，效果很好，操作牛批。  
但是陈斌听着看着，只想到他晚上用手指握着自己的老二，红润的猫咪唇里发出可怜的叫声。  
“斌哥......斌哥我给你咬出来、我、我给你深喉......你想怎么插我嘴巴就怎么插，不要再艹我后面了好不好......再玩下去真的会坏掉的......”  
“乖。”  
“求求你了斌哥......”  
“不对。”  
金威廉茫然了一下，已经被塞了两个跳蛋，还要被陈斌猛力抽插的后穴爽到痛。  
“老公......哥哥！”  
陈斌慢条斯理地拔出来，又加了一个跳蛋，龟头抵在已经被艹到松软的穴口。  
“提示你一下，今天中午你直播的时候，问奶妈要奶的时候怎么说的？”  
金威廉浆糊一样的大脑转了一会儿，在陈斌插入的时候才想起来。  
情急之下他喊了一声“爸爸奶我”。  
金威廉啜泣一声。  
“我、我知道了......”  
陈斌用手指玩着他的舌头。  
“对不起、对不起，爸爸......我错了，我不应该喊别人......”  
“乖孩子。”  
陈斌抽出阴茎，塞进金威廉说错话的猫唇里，如他所愿的深喉，然后打开了三个跳蛋的开关，最强档。  
金威廉被猛烈的快感推着，两眼上翻，连喉咙都在痉挛。  
陈斌很满意，艹够了金威廉的嘴巴，他退出来，握着自己的老二拍了拍金威廉的脸。  
“张嘴，爸爸给你奶。”  
金威廉伸出舌尖，张大嘴巴。  
一股一股的精液射到他的舌面上，有些落在脸上，都被金威廉舔了回去。  
“下次再这样的话，就不是这么简单了。”陈斌吻着金威廉的耳朵，低声说。  
会把你的眼睛蒙上。  
会把你的耳朵堵上。  
会把你的嘴巴封死。  
给你穿上乳胶衣。  
你不会看到我，不能听到我，说不出求饶的话，也没有任何感知的途径。  
不要离开我。  
陈斌说。  
金威廉，不要离开我。  
金威廉哽咽着点头，摸索着，与他唇舌相交。


End file.
